Conventional hand stitched and thermo bonded sports balls with internal bladder polyester fillings have numerous drawbacks related to costs and performance. For example, conventionally filled balls are made by creating an opening at the bottom of a rubber bladder of a ball, then filling it with polyster wool or other fiber materials. Thereafter, the bladder is closed with a rubber patch. This is done to reduce the bounce of the ball. However, manufacturing a filled balled is both labor intensive and therefore costly. Furthermore, the opening or cut at the bottom of the sealed bladder makers it weaker and susceptible to air leaks.
Exemplary embodiments, consistent with the present disclosure, therefore aim to resolve the aforementioned problems, among others.